villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deep Blue
Deep Blue is the main antagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew Power (also known as Mew Mew Power in the 4Kids dub). He is the leader of the aliens who have come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim" it. History Pie's Explaination of Deep Blue's Revival "Deep Blue's lives within the DNA of this planet's humans, and the humans inherited the long dormant spirits. And then when that spirit tried to wake up, there was no medium in which he could be awakened. Until now only the closest to human of Deep Blue's three spiritual body parts, Masaya Aoyama and the Blue Knight, have appeared. Meanwhile, Deep Blue's true spirit existed in an alternate dimension and called us here from our far off planet. But now, Deep Blue has awakened. Now the other two spirits are no longer useful to Deep Blue and have been erased forever. In order to do this, Deep Blue was awakened from his deep sleep. The resisting force of the Mew Mews' existence acted as a trigger to allow Deep Blue to awaken early." If this is true then it must mean that both Mark and The Blue Knight are parts of Deep Blue, and indeed one and the same. ''Tokyo'' Mew Mew Deep Blue came to Earth years before the other aliens and took the form of a human boy named Masaya Aoyama. This was so he could avoid any detection from his enemies. He went to sleep within Masaya's body, leaving him with no memories or a personality of his own. However, he shared Deep Blue's disgust for the way that humans treated the Earth's environment. In the anime adaptation, Deep Blue is seen from the second episode as a voice coming from a blue light to whom Kish gives progress reports. As the series progresses, Kish brings him some Mew Aqua allowing a shadowed version of his true form to be seen. His method of death is changed to come at the hands of Mew Ichigo rather than Masaya, though Masaya aids her by taking over the body. When Kish challenges him to a duel to protect Ichigo, Deep Blue kills him without any hesitation. This action enables Masaya to temporarily re-emerge and release Mew Aqua inside their body, killing both Deep Blue and himself. Ichigo transfers her own life force into Masaya after he sacrificed himself to kill Deep Blue, which kills her another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Mew Aqua in Masaya. Appearance Deep Blue takes on the appearance of Masaya until episode 49. As Deep Blue, he has very pale skin, which looks almost completely white. He has long jet black hair and it reaches his feet. His eyes are cold, aqua blue, and sharp. He wears dark blue attire, and so does the Blue Knight, though his is undone. Personality Utterly manipulative, uncompromising, cold-natured, and heartless, Deep Blue will kill anyone who gets in his way. Upon emerging, he attacks and injures Ichigo, not sharing Masaya's love for her. He killed his own servants (Kish) without any hesitation, which shows how cruel he is. Powers and Abilities The Blue Knight is Deep Blue as Ichigo's mysterious protector. Deep Blue wields the same sword as the Blue Knight, seeing as Deep Blue is one of his alter egos, but he uses a blast attack that somewhat resembles blue lightning. He can shoot fire energy from his palms and he has the ability to fly and teleport himself wherever he wants. Affiliations Servants *Kish *Pie *Tart *Chimera Anima Alter Egos *The Blue Knight *Masaya Aoyama Trivia *Though Deep Blue is the primary antagonist of the series, he doesn't actually appear until the end of the sixth volume of the manga. *To keep the true identity of Deep Blue a secret in the anime, his voice actor's name is shown only as a question mark until the 49th episode when his identity is revealed; after which the credits are changed to list Megumi Ogata, who also voices Masaya and the Blue Knight. *Deep Blue is one of the few characters in the Mew Mew Power dub version whose name remains unchanged. His role is slightly modified from that of a savior for the aliens to his being a destructive force that wants to do nothing but destroy the Earth, causing the aliens to turn against him. Category:Aliens Category:Pure Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Dissociative Category:Related to Hero Category:Contradictory Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes